Just communication POT
by fallenwings13
Summary: A normal girl that doesn't have any background and whatsoever suddenly bumped with Oshitari Yuushi, the womanizer. What will happen next?


"Ah! I'm really, really sorry!!" She cried as she knelt down beside the navy-haired boy who fell down below the long black haired girl.

"Ugh…"

Akari looked at the boy with her black eyes who had saved her in a second when she was trying to go downstairs while carrying a big heavy box. She slipped her feet and ended up falling on the boy who seemed walked in the right time when she fell. So in short: she fell on him.

The boy's hand was injured and Akari had been desperate because she felt guilty hurting the boy. And she knew the boy was Oshitari Yuushi who played tennis really well. He brushed his hand that been injured and now was bleeding. Akari quickly used her handkerchief to bandage his hand while she unconsciously said, "I'll do whatever you said!!"

He tilted his head with a smirked, "Are you serious?" He asked.

Akari stopped sulking and paled, "Eh?"

It was then Akari's daily life broken apart.

Just communication

"Asakura, where's the drink that I ask you to buy?" A voice reached Akari's head as she turned her head slightly toward the boy who stood in front of her with annoyed look.

Asakura was been in tortured for over more than a week by the prodigy in Hyotei, Oshitari Yuushi. It was just because she had injured his arm and caused him not to play for a month. Back to reality, Akari was now in front of him, in his class. It was rather stood out for a first year to be in the third year class; especially she was in front of the famous boy along all the girls at school.

"Ah! I forgot…" She muttered.

"Buy it now: 10 second." He crossed his arm.

Akari looked shock, "Are you insane?! This school is big! How can I—"

"9…8…--"

Akari quickly ran in the corridor toward her destination: cafeteria. She was madly bought the drink that he asked and now she came back in less than a minute. Akari was gasping for her breath a little as she leaning over to catch her breath. She tilted her head with exhausted as she offered the drink reluctantly.

"H-here…"

"Yuushi!" A voice heard in the middle of the door. The red haired boy came in with his full bright smile, "Atobe had been calling you!"

Akari gave a smile toward Mukahi Gakuto, '_Thanks a lot!_'

'_You owe me, Asakura._'

Akari started to flee from the class with relieves painted on her face after her mission accomplished. She rushed toward her class while the two seniors staring to her until she was out of sight. Mukahi looked at his double partner and confused, "You're starting to be a sadistic."

They both walked out from the class while Oshitari replied, "I'm just using what I had now." He added, "For the fullest."

"Argh!! I'm going to kill him someday!!" Akari cursed as she had seated on her table at class. Yoruna Kira approached her with a laugh.

"After you kill the fans…" She muttered before she patted her head, "You look pretty enjoy it too."

"Me? Enjoy? " She picked her ear with her pinkie finger, "DO I look like enjoying?"

"No, definitely not."

"If someone wants to switch place with me, I'm gladly accept it!" She laughed sarcastically, "That would easy me from running around the third year floor." She put her face on her elbows while she let out a sigh, "I wish that incident didn't exist."

"Don't wish something impossible," Kira told as she poked her head, "Put that aside, how about I shout you an ice cream after school? Since you had taught me English yesterday, I should give you something equal."

Akari gave a peace sign on her hand, while smiling cheekily, "Kira! I love you!!"

"Kira! I hate you!" Akari cried as she was dragged by the bespectacled boy.

Kira shook her hand while she held her head helplessly, "Sorry Akari-chan, looks like it would be delay for a while…" Kira waved to Akari, "I'll see you tomorrow!" She shouted.

It was the end of the school, Akari thought she could be free, but yet she now being held as a _slave_ with the womanizer boy.

Letting out a sigh, Akari walked out from the school gate without wanting anymore complaining stuffs slipped from her lips or other tiring things. After Akari had gone a little far from the school, Oshitari began, "I've told you last night to company me to buy a gift." He muttered as he loosened his hand on the girl and put inside the pocket coolly.

Akari glared at him, "Yeah, yeah…" She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes toward the boy beside her, "You'll walk?" She sounded pretty surprised.

"Dumb. Of course, it's pretty near."

Akari sounded surprised, "I thought you never accept it without your car." Akari giggled.

He poked her head, "Don't compare me with Atobe."

"Okay, okay…" She replied and then she asked, "What occasion? For who?"

"Birthday present," He pushed his spectacle, "Sister."

Akari looked surprised again as she went into a shop where girl's things were inside. Oshitari looked flustered as he was now thinking about the present to give. The both students were searching the present for hours and finally Akari found something good to be a present.

"At last, we only bought that teddy bear necklace." She chuckled hopelessly.

"Well, it's pretty good." He commented.

After Akari realized the clock was 6, she decided to go home, "Anyway, I'll be going first." She waved him.

"I'll escort you home."

Akari turned her head slightly to his direction, "What the? Don't worry! I won't be kidnapped or something, or maybe you would." Akari laughed and with a little sarcasm on the end, while she continued to walk, "Ja, see you at school."

He let out a satisfaction smile as he looked at her until she's completely out of sight.

"To the fullest eh?"

"Akari, we'll be gone the day after tomorrow to Chiba for a while." Her mother spoke as Akari bit her dinner slowly.

Akari tilted her head hearing the announcement.

"Akari! I'll be staying for a night in my friend's house the day after tomorrow!" Her sister spoke.

Akari rolled her eyes toward her sister seating beside her.

A short moment before Akari dropped her chopstick with paled, "SO I'm all alone on weekends?!!!" She yelled and got attention from her parents, included her sister, "That's not fair!!!" She slammed her hand to the dine table and result a creak sound.

Her sister smiled cheekily, "Your fault. Just look out the house when the other's gone."

Mother and father nodded in agreement as they continued to eat.

"EH!!!" Akari pouted while seating herself, "… How can I manage all things here…" She mumbled as she ate while sulking. But, since I won't meet those twerps, it wouldn't be difficult, instead it would be a very wonderful day for me, Akari thought for the positive side.

"Ohayo!!" Akari happily greeted her friend, Kira.

"Ohayo." Kira greeted back and smiled, "Good news?"

Akari nodded happily, "At last! Tomorrow is my happiest day!!" She exclaimed while took her seat, "I won't let my weekends destroyed! Preserve my weekends!"

Kira laughed nervously and sweat dropped, "Use simpler words, Akari-chan."

After 4 lessons ended in the morning, the lunch started. Akari opened her lunch box, when a ring tone heard from her chest pocket. Akari was still happy when she took out her phone, but when she looked to the id caller, her face turned to pale.

"What?"

"People address a hello with courtesy, Asakura."

"Hello."

"Come here: now."

"I'm eating here…"

"In one minute or—"

"Okay!!!" Akari hung up as she put back her lunch box and started to stand up from seating down. She looked to Kira, "I have an idiot to sort out first." She waved her while she ran out from the class in a flash.

Kira sighed as she looked at her retreating figure.

"Actually there's way to show his feeling in a better way than this."

"Are you psychotic?!!" Akari yelled as she gasped for a breath in the middle of the door she opened, then she rolled her eyes toward the relax figure seating on the chair in the very front, "What do you need anyway??"

He tilted his head from the book he was reading, "Thank you."

Akari dropped her jaws, "E-excuse me?" she blinked.

He stood up and approached the girl with a smirk, "I want to say: Thank you." He led the girl to the corridor while his other hand closed the class door smoothly, "For company me to buy the gift."

Akari half smiled, "You know, there's lot of way to thank me." Akari laughed mischievously, "One of them is: Don't bother me now." She waved him and walked away, "O yeah, I forgot… You're welcome." She smiled brightly and began to run to the stairs ahead.

The boy stood with a smirk, "Well, I can't promise you some of them."

"Have a nice trip!!" Akari shouted as her parents drove away from the front gate of her house.

Then her sister walked outside the gate with a yawn, "Itekimasu." She had a big bag swung on her shoulder and she wore hat. Akari smirked as she saw her off-guard at 6 am early morning.

"Itarashai." Akari poked her head.

"Ouch!!" She moaned, "What's that for?!"

"Your fault, and because you look sleepy," Akari stuck her tongue out playfully at her, "Gives me a call if you fell down." Akari teased her.

Her sister stuck her tongue back and then walked away with a wave.

After her sister had gone in her sight, she closed the gate and stretched her arm to the air. Then she walked inside again, "What am I going to do today…?" She murmured as she stepped inside her house and locked it.

Akari took out her mobile phone and gave a call toward Kira.

"Kira-chan, want to play in my house?"

A sighed heard on the other end, "I'm sorry, I had some errand to do."

"Oh, it's okay. Just asking anyway." Akari muttered, "See you some times." Akari hung up.

She walked toward the couch and switched on the TV. She lay down lazily as she watched animation programs. There's nothing better than lazing around at home at these days, she thought as her consciousness flew away. After hours to hours, Akari found herself at 2 pm afternoon. A grumble from her stomach woke her up. She decided to find something to eat since, in the morning she didn't have any breakfast at all.

She opened her refrigerator in the kitchen and didn't found anything edibles. She went to shower and changed to v neck tops and black shorts. She took her wallet and mobile phone out with her since she decided to go out to buy ingredients to make foods at home. Because she needed to care her house, so she can't eat outside.

A bell door heard when she about to go out. Walking toward the door while thinking who might coming to her house without warning her, but since its weekend, she didn't mind someone to occupy her time. She opened the door slowly with puzzled face.

"Sorry, everyone had been out for a while, so—"

"Hello."

Akari tilted her head after she put her sandals on. A kansai-dialect tone went into her sense and turned her mood to the worst. "Is it my imaginary or I see someone like Oshitari in front of my house?" She asked herself before she froze.

He waved her eyes in front of him while he said, "Hello, earth calling you, Asakura."

Akari snapped out to reality and began, "I won't ask about how you get my address." She muttered as she locked her house with the house key and pushed him far from her house.

After the two people out from the house, she decided to ask, "Why are you here?"

He smiled, "I'm just passing here and decided to give you a hello."

"Well… _Hello_!" Akari acted brightly, then she turned to bore look, "Done. Now: go." Akari walked away as she yawned a little, since she had been sleeping for a while after bidding her parents and sister good bye.

He grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking, "Not that fast Asakura."

Akari turned slightly her head while narrowing her eyes, "I.Need.To.Eat."

"Let's go then." He dragged her to his car.

"No no no no no no no no no no no!!! I need to look out my house. So I will eat at my house!" Akari interrupted as she freed her hand and gave a dagger glare toward him, "Now, I'll take my leave." She walked away.

After she walked a little while, she found the boy standing beside her. Akari let out a sigh and asked, "Why are you following me?"

"I don't have anything to do at the moment, that's because you had injured my arm."

Akari felt a little guilty and decided not to ask anymore as she went inside the mart. She took the red basket and walked inside the vegetables and raw foods section. She took some vegetables and fruits.

"You can cook?"

Akari rolled her eyes toward him, "Who do you think that lunch box made by?" Akari asked back with a sarcastic smile. Then she fixed back toward the fruit section while she checked if the fruit could stay for long or not.

Oshitari gazed toward the long black haired girl who seemed serious in checking the fruit and all. He smiled when he saw her smile. He teased when he saw her serious face and sad. He doesn't know from when he began to be this sadist. It was just, he can't help but to make the girl to notice him.

After Akari finished buying the ingredients, she straightly walked home, and with Oshitari on tail of course. She took her ingredients to the kitchen while she kept things she didn't want in to the refrigerator.

Akari rolled her eyes toward Oshitari who been following her, "Until when will you leave?"

He smiled, "Until I satisfied."

Akari let out a heavy sigh and then she fixed her eyes toward the ingredients, "Since I will cook, will you just… Go?" Akari took out tomatoes and a knife, "Somewhere that I can't see for a minute, or I'll chop you to pieces." Akari began to chop after she gave a glare toward him.

He walked away with a smile toward the couch as he decided to wait her while watching a drama. After a while, he smelled a nice scent from the kitchen. He decided to check on her. "You can make an Italian food?" He asked as he saw fettuccini with tomato sauce.

Akari rolled her eyes toward him, "Mom teach me some Italian foods." Akari explained.

She grabbed the two plates outside the kitchen and placed it on the dine table. She put the fork and spoon beside the plate and a drink in front of the plate. She smiled as she really liked to see the food beautifully put on the table.

"You make too much, I think." He walked toward the chair and for his surprised, he saw two plates in the dine table.

A little blush crept on her face, "Well, since you're some sort of guest to me, I should make some for you." Akari muttered in a rather soft tone. She seated him roughly and then she sat across him.

"You didn't put poison on it right?" He smirked.

Akari chuckled lightly, "No I'm not. Even I tempted to." Akari took the fork and began to dig.

He took a bite and looked disgusted, "It's too salty."

Akari's mood dropped down once again. She thought she could at least eat in harmony with him, but she was mistaken by that. "You're damn tongue was a little nuts."

He can't help but smile when he knew his stupid comment and jokes weren't too fit with her and made her mad. But the lunch surprisingly pleasant, especially for the boy's side. He found that Akari was a girl who couldn't be messed with. She always looked to surrounding and never gave a damn about others if it wasn't necessary for her.

As for the girl's side, she hasn't seen him eating other than his own rich foods. She thought he was a person who had pride on everything like that Atobe. She realized he was always found a reason to comment everything about her.

Akari took the plates and began to wash it. She let out a yawn as she washed and then when she turned her figure to walk out from the kitchen she bumped at him.

"-Ouch!" She gasped, "Don't stand there. You're blocking the path." Akari brushed her nose.

"What are you going to do after this?" He asked as he walked beside the girl out from the kitchen. They ended up seating in the living room.

Akari stopped and her eyes fixed toward the playstation 2 below the TV.

"I'm going to play." She walked toward the playstation and put some CD games in it.

He knelt down beside her and stared to the pile of CD games. "Are you kids or something?"

Akari snorted at the statement. She began to smirk underestimating at him, "Oh? You can't play aren't you? What a loser." Akari took out the first controller and then sat down comfortably below the couch, on the carpet.

He took the statement deeply and picked the second controller and sat beside her, "You don't know I'm the god of fighting game."

"Hmph, if you're the god of fighting game, I'll beat the crap out of you!" Akari smirked as the game began.

"ZzZZzz…."

"Oy, oy… Don't try to sleep when you're losing…" He let out a sigh as he turned off the playstation and he didn't have any choice to lift the sleeping girl beside him.

"Idiot!" Akari poked his head while she talked in her sleep. Then she continued to sleep.

He sounded hurt when he put the girl on the broad couch, and then he took a seat on the single chair beside the long one. He took off his spectacle and tuck on his collar shirt. He gazed toward the girl and smiled. He don't know too, about his feelings that been exist for not too long.

"-Wha!!! I forgot!!" Akari quickly straightened her back as she quickly walked toward the bath room and then in a second she came back to the living room.

He rolled his eyes toward the girl who walked back to the couch and found something different. He decided to see it. "You're eyes…" He stopped her in her way to the couch.

Akari tilted her head because of her height, "Oh? Uhm, yeah." She muttered as she began to pass him from his side but he blocked with his arm. Akari glared toward him, "What do you want?"

He lifted her face with his hand and other hand around her waist, pushing her to be closer to his built in a flash. "I thought it's black."

Akari frowned, "Well, because it's too piercing, I used contact lens." She muttered. "It's silver actually."

His face moved closer as his hand tighter on her waist. Akari's hand was locked inside as she tried to push him away, but no avail. He smirked, "By any chance, are you afraid?"

Akari frowned deeper, "Look… Personal.Space.Please." She ejected the words.

He laughed, "Since when you become this defensive?"

"Since you're a womanizer, no offence." She muttered as she still trying to make a distance between them.

"Oh, I'm a womanizer in lots of way." He admitted, "Like this for example."

Akari quickly put her hand on his lips quickly when he leaned forward, but his other hand not letting her go. "Wait wait wait! What in the world are you trying to do?!"

He raised his eyebrows, "Kiss you?" He asked, innocently.

"Oh no, you wouldn't get that from me!" Akari straightly replied as she still stopping his face to go near toward her. She rolled her eyes toward the clock, "It's already late. You should go home soon."

He used his free hand to take off her hand from his face, "Tsk. Don't change the topic."

"Oh yeah! You can play violin! How about you play it?" Akari asked as she looked away.

"After I kiss you." He replied as he began to lean forward again.

Again, this time Akari stopped his lips when it was closed to 3 cm with her face, "Don't even try it pervert!" Akari complained, "What are you really trying to convince from me anyway?"

He loosened his hand and distanced himself with the girl. Akari let out a sigh as she found him likely gave up what he did for now while he was about to walk away. But it wasn't, in one shot, he moved quickly grabbing her forcibly by both wrists. She felt herself being pulled towards him and his lips pressing onto hers forcedly yet soft. After a few moments he pulled apart with a smirked.

"Got you."

Akari blushed badly as she stepped back rapidly while her blush can't be stop in a moment. Then she shook her head and began, "Y-you!!! You trick me!!"

"I did?" He approached the girl and pulled her to follow him to seat on the couch. "Now, let's have a seat first." He muttered.

Akari had giving up her first kiss and although it was already stolen a minute ago, she still insisted to be mad. Why did he kiss me?! A question twirling on her head as she seated down beside him, he picked up the remote and turned on the music.

Akari took a distance after she sat beside him but his hand stopping her to do that, "Don't be afraid. I won't eat you or something."

Akari gulped and sat back closed with him. "Why did you do that?"

He looked at the girl beside her and threw a hand around her shoulder. Akari rolled her eyes toward the hand and about to shrug it off while she fixed her eyes toward him, "I don't know. Impulse?"

"Freak."

He smiled, "Isn't that obvious, I take a liking of you."

"So if you like dogs or cats, you kiss them?" Akari laughed sarcastically, "Don't joke around me, especially something nonsense like that."

"Honestly, I never been commented such a word like that." He muttered, "That's different than others. I like that." He smirked.

"And I'm not." Akari gave another dagger look.

"Well, I didn't see you like dogs or cats," He took a lock of her hair and planted a butterfly kiss on it, "I order you to like me. Be my girlfriend."

A long moment for Akari before she turned to crimson and asked, "Another lame joke?"

He laughed, "No, what else would you call that, besides a confession?"

Akari snorted on the statement. She slapped him.

He touched his reddened left cheek and a silent took the place before he spoke, "What's that for?!" He said, sounded hurt.

Akari leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "I just want to make sure if you're serious or joking." She pulled back herself, but his hand had pulled her closer as can be.

"Idiot, I always serious," He smirked, "You're not going to be a good girlfriend if you gave me a miserable kiss like that." He bent and kissed her without giving her a chance to protest.

Akari broke away moments later, slightly breathless. "You're too fast! Are you sure you're a third year student?!"

"I'm your boyfriend now." He added.

Akari let out a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, my all-mighty boy friend…"

Epilogue

"Akari, where's my drink that I ordered?"

Akari slammed his table with her right hand, "Are boys always bossy?!" She complained.

The students in the class back off after hearing the same, same thing every day. After the day where the name of Oshitari Yuushi had a girl that used to be his own slave for two weeks, the girls knew they wouldn't have courage to oppose the girl, just because she was too scary. A perfect couple, they thought in horrified.

"Only the good ones," He said as he put down his book that he read a while ago and an empty hand offered toward the girl, "Where?"

"Argh!!" Akari stepped out from the class in a hurry.

Mukahi came in after he saw the girl ran straight to the canteen. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes toward the navy-haired boy, "Definitely sadist." He crossed his arm in front of Oshitari.

Oshitari raised his eyebrows, "Well, it's pretty fun to tease her." He chuckled lightly and began to read once more.

Akari came in after that as she had drink on her hand, "Here!" She gave roughly toward him as she flicked her hair and let out a sigh, "I'm going to my class now." She muttered as she walked out.

"Wait." He stood up and placed his hand around her waist while walking outside, "I'm walking you there." He smirked.

"No need. The girls would be pretty wild when you come in." Akari muttered as she looked at him with a glare.

"Whoa. Don't be defensive. I'm.Your.Boy.Friend after all." He smiled cheekily.

Akari raised her eyebrows as she walked with him out from the class, while Mukahi gave a whistle toward the couple away. Akari pinched his cheek as she walked toward her class with him.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" He asked as he brushed his cheek softly.

"Because you made me running all the way to cafeteria, although I've been used to it, but –no! It's rather tiring." She reasoned.

"Hn, I'm just about to ask you for a dinner tonight at Italian restaurant and you do that."

"I'm just about to ask you too, but in French restaurant."

They both exchange smirk.

"How about we decided with fighting game, oh-mighty god of fighting game?" Akari asked as she opened her class door while her eyes still staring at him.

"Deal"

Did you know that…?

Those who keep trying are people who are determined to be noticed…?

All you need was, 'communication'

-Owari-

3/7/2007


End file.
